


【carolnat】每天都在被套路（番外）

by eleven_black



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Carol Danver is omega, F/F, Natasha is alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: Au（abo）设定，ooc预警年少成名芭蕾舞天才natashax后起之秀carol，年龄差十岁。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carolnat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

“No! It's embarrassing!”

“Awe, come on baby. You know it's cute-”

“It doesn't look good! It's too girly and too short! I'm not wearing it-”

“Now carol, it’s either that or the maid dress. You agreed to this.”

卡罗尔沉默了一会儿，她提出今晚可以接受娜塔莎的一些性怪癖。 她知道娜塔莎有多喜欢看她跳唐·吉柯德女傧相变奏，但卡罗尔没想到的是，娜塔莎给了她一套成人尺寸的女学生服装，及膝袜和一个漂亮的粉红色蝴蝶结。

卡罗尔静静地看着镜子里的自己。 干净利落的白色纽扣，塞进短短的格子呢裙子里，衬托出她丰满的臀部。 淡粉色的花边袜子和她辫子上松软的蝴蝶结很相配。 

卡罗尔慢慢地打开酒店房间的浴室门。 她迅速跑到那张特大号的床上，找到了一个舒服的位置。 卡罗尔注意到她美丽的拥有一头红色卷发，从前的老师现在的恋人，正坐在椅子上看着她... ... 她的眼睛充满了饥饿。 卡罗尔仰面躺着，膝盖微微分开，使娜塔莎能看到裙子的上方。 她的内裤太紧了，露出了她私处的全部曲线。

娜塔莎咯咯地笑着站起来，释放着她的信息素同时慢慢走向床边，“This is a costume I've wanted you to wear for a while.”娜塔莎拿着手机站在床边，一边查看手机，一边用一只手摸着卡罗尔裸露的大腿，“I thought you would look adorable in it and I was right. You know, I wanted to devour you when I saw you for the first time.”

卡罗尔打了个寒战，喘了一口气，努力使自己保持冷静。“l though you were up to something from beginning，and you lie to me about me being just your sister. you‘re a liar.”

娜塔莎得意地笑着说: “Technically，l‘m not lying to you.There are different types of sisters.When you danced Don Quixote* on the stage，how beautiful and lovely. Just wanted to eat it.”她的手指滑落到卡罗尔的胯部，“Wanted to bend you over you dresser, eat you out, and make you call me sister.”

卡罗尔的脸涨得通红，因为她感觉到娜塔莎的手指通过薄薄的布料抚摸着她潮湿的外唇。 当娜塔莎最初邀请她合作并对她百般照顾的时候，她怀疑过娜塔莎对她另有所图，但是她不知道那些想法有多肮脏。“W-Well...maybe we can.”

娜塔莎戏谑地说：“You want me to eat your pussy？It is a glorious-looking one.” 卡罗尔满脸通红，点了点头。 娜塔莎放下手机走到床脚边。 她的眼睛饥渴地扫视着卡罗尔性感的身材。 卡罗尔慢慢地转过身来，趴在床上，扮演起顺从的女学生角色。 她紧紧抓住头顶的枕头，一只膝盖靠近臀部，另一只则伸展开来，调整好臀部的角度，这样娜塔莎就能看到最好的景色，同时让她的表情变得天真和撅嘴，就好像她真的是个讨厌的少女。

卡罗尔浅浅地吸了一口气，提高了嗓门，哀号道: “M-Ms.Romanoff .W-What are you going...to do to me?”

娜塔莎用胳膊搂住卡罗尔的腰，让她的手放在自己紧绷的肚子上。墨绿色的眸子里面充满着欲望，就像捕食者伺机捕捉她的猎物一样：“I'm going to take you, make you my little babygirl.”她对此幻想了很长时间，她并不打算对卡罗尔温柔一点，但卡罗尔却希望。特别是这是她第一次和娜塔莎在床上尝试角色扮演，她紧张的同时也非常兴奋。卡罗尔用胳膊搂住娜塔莎的脖子，主动张开嘴唇向娜塔莎索吻。娜塔莎的舌头与她的舌头缠绕在一起，她的左手轻轻抚摸着卡罗尔大腿。

突然娜塔莎“啪”的一声拉断了卡罗尔内裤上的腰带，发出一声巨响。 卡罗尔惊讶地倒抽了一口冷气，娜塔莎用手指沿着卡罗尔臀部坚实的曲线滑了一下。 卡罗尔一动不动地站着，听到娜塔莎的从包里拿出一件工具的声音，她不寒而栗。

“N-Nat”

娜塔莎靠近她的耳朵，诱惑地低声说：“Call me Ms.Romanoff, little girl, just like I trained you.”卡罗尔一边呜咽着，一边感觉到娜塔莎那钝而坚硬的皮拍重重地打在她那软软的屁股上。 一阵痛苦和快乐同时涌上她的心头，硬而钝的工具一遍又一遍地落在她柔软的肌肉上，使她整个臀部弹跳起来，她尽量不发出任何呜咽或呻吟。

娜塔莎停止拍打她之后，她用手指勾住内裤的腰部把它拉了起来。 卡罗尔尖叫起来，因为娜塔莎把她的内裤拉了下来，她那温润的外嘴唇进一步收紧，阴蒂也变硬了。 娜塔莎一直往下拉，直到她能看到卡罗尔肿胀的身体的完美轮廓，在薄薄的织物上激起了性欲。 她用另一只手托住卡罗尔的阴部，使她呻吟出来。 娜塔莎的手指粗暴地移动着，卡罗尔尽力高声地、诱惑地叫着。 娜塔莎总是知道卡罗尔所有的敏感点在哪里。 她总是刺激他们，使卡罗尔惊叫连连。

“M-Ms. Romanoff...ma’am, please.” 卡罗尔开始泄露的欲望，弄湿她可爱的小内裤前面。 卡罗尔把前额贴在被单上，解开衬衫的前扣。 她把两只手伸进胸罩里面，然后用自己的拇指在乳头上轻微的滑动，试图得到一些缓解。 娜塔莎撩起卡罗尔金色的发丝，舌尖在她颈后的腺体上来回打转，还时不时啃咬吮吸着。卡罗尔的身体猛烈的颤抖着，刺痛感顺着卡罗尔的背部传开。

突然，娜塔莎放开了卡罗尔，抓住她的臀部，把她的身体翻过来同时狠狠的咬了一口卡罗尔颈后的腺体。卡罗尔轻轻地叫了起来，她浑身打了一个激灵，与此同时一股淡淡地奶香味在房间里蔓延开。卡罗尔抓着床单，为娜塔莎把腿张开，她的内裤上有一块明显的潮湿的斑点，告诉娜塔莎她已经开始发情。

娜塔莎笑着说: “I’d usually strip a naughty girl for more punishment first, but you look so good, girl, I might not.” 卡罗尔看着娜塔莎脱下夹克，穿着紧身裙露出曲线优美的身材，显得有点困惑。 她把内裤的中间部分移到一边，这样卡罗尔的内阴唇和外阴唇就露了出来。 她身上仍然不断流出浓浓的兴奋的液体，这表明卡罗尔需要更多。 当娜塔莎慢慢地逗弄卡罗尔时，卡罗尔又咬了咬嘴唇，发出低沉的叫声。 当她这样做的时候，娜塔莎摩擦着她阴唇和阴蒂的每一个敏感点，希望她能像每次她们做爱时一样达到一种完全易激状态。 娜塔莎可能精于算计，有统治力，喜欢套路卡罗尔但她从来没有在做爱前、做爱中和做爱后剥夺过卡罗尔的快感。

卡罗尔呜咽着说: “Ma--M-Ms. Romanoff...it-it’s too much! I-I can’t-!”

娜塔莎坚定而性感地告诉她: “You can, and you will, Carol. You will not orgasm until I say so.” 卡罗尔颤抖着点了点头。 娜塔莎的手继续在她坚硬的阴核周围摩擦，使得卡罗尔哭泣并身体向上拱起，大声地呻吟着。 卡罗尔对娜塔莎有一种爱恨交织的情绪，有段时间她讨厌失去自由，但omega的天性让她自己的alpha趋于服从。

“Good girl. Are you ready for your reward?”卡罗尔对娜塔莎的话倒抽了一口冷气，她闭着疯狂地点了点头，手指缠绕着娜塔莎的红发。娜塔莎可以不费吹灰之力就把她变成傀儡，任娜塔莎摆布。

娜塔莎向前倾着身子，舔着卡罗尔湿漉漉的花瓣，把阴蒂放进嘴里。 卡罗尔挺直身体，高兴地呻吟着，而娜塔莎则趴在她身上。 她的手指轻拂着卡罗尔的胸口，这使得卡罗尔气喘吁吁尖叫：“more，please”，声音里夹杂着绝望和沮丧。娜塔莎粗暴地用牙齿咬住她的阴蒂，并无情地用手指抽插她的阴部，把它们狠狠地砸向卡罗尔柔软的上半身。 这让卡罗尔咬紧牙关，紧紧抓住床单，微微扭动臀部，试图克服被娜塔莎粗暴对待带来的疼痛。

娜塔莎诱惑地低声说，“You’re doing a great job, Baby Girl. You can’t cum yet, that ruins the fun.”当娜塔莎用舌头舔着她那肿胀的阴部时，卡罗尔几乎尖叫起来，娜塔莎的慢慢地接近流出一道道温暖的水流的出口，舔着从她的性器官中流出的液体，有些还顺着她的屁股往下流动。 卡罗尔喘了一会儿气，试图冷静下来。

过了一会儿，娜塔莎把卡罗尔翻过身来，拉着她的腿，直到她双腿分开，弯腰趴在床上，颤抖的双脚站在地板上。 卡罗尔呜咽着，她过于敏感的阴部和阴蒂被压到床上。 她弯下身子试图寻找娜塔莎的手。卡罗尔再次失声尖叫，因为娜塔莎狠狠的咬住了她颈后的腺体同时用左手猛击她的核心部分，把布料夹在她厚厚的私处嘴唇之间。

娜塔莎扯下卡罗尔的内裤，揭开卡罗尔深粉色的洞。 它现在需要被填满了，娜塔莎揉捏着卡罗尔结实的臀部，卡罗尔兴奋地颤抖着呻吟着。 她的双腿颤抖着，几乎无法支撑住她，因为她感觉到娜塔莎的手指刷在她需要被精心呵护的核心上。

“M-Ms. Romanoff…Natasha…please...sister…please. ”娜塔莎咯咯地笑着，弯下身子，亲吻卡罗尔的不断流水的入口，然后舔了舔，用舌头在上面画了几个形状。 卡罗尔一边呻吟，一边不停地喊着“sister”。 娜塔莎开始咬她的女朋友，导致卡罗尔跪倒在地。 娜塔莎用自己温暖的唾液涂抹了卡罗尔伸出的洞的内侧，然后把她的长舌头完全塞进去慢慢探索，并在里面舔来舔去。 娜塔莎没有松手，让卡罗尔跪在床单上，取悦着她。

“ Natsha-M-Miss... n-no... stop... ”说完，娜塔莎马上从她身边拉开，听着 卡罗尔的话，“ M-Make me cum，my vulva is so s-ollen i-it... h-hurts... ” 娜塔莎没有犹豫，立刻把卡罗尔拉到她的跨部，慢慢地让她达到一个急需的高潮。 “... Oh Miss...Ms.Romanoff”卡罗尔饥渴地吻着娜塔莎，跪坐在地板上。 娜塔莎在卡罗尔的阴道上继续工作，并在大约一分钟内给她带来了令人麻木的高潮。 卡罗尔仰起头，一边呻吟，一边用她浓密的汁液涂抹娜塔莎的大腿内侧和的肚子。

在娜塔莎问：“Should we stop?”之前，卡罗尔气喘吁吁地屏住了呼吸。

卡罗尔摇摇头说道: “N-...no teasing...just...fuck me…”娜塔莎点了点头，拉开了裙子的拉链，露出了她的蕾丝内衣，娜塔莎把卡罗尔抱回床上，扯下她的内裤，她粗大的腺体从里面弹了出来。 卡罗尔看着娜塔莎用她腺体摩擦着自己私处入口时呜咽着。

卡罗尔用她软糯的的嗓音恳求道：“Fuck…Nat...please...please, do it now.” 卡罗尔张开双腿，把屁股撑开，这样娜塔莎就能看到她的入口。

娜塔莎一边说，一边拿出手机问道: “You look so good like this, baby girl. Mind if I make you my personal’s wallpaper?”卡罗儿疲惫地笑了起来，娜塔莎拍下了她躺在床上的照片，把打扮成一个放荡的女学生，准备上床。 娜塔莎花了一点时间把这张照片设置成她的墙纸，然后把手机收起来，把她那粗大的腺体按在卡罗尔湿透的花瓣上。 卡罗尔喘着粗气，轻轻地呻吟着，娜塔莎慢慢推了进去，把她填满。

“A-Ahhhh~”卡罗尔大声地呻吟着。 娜塔莎慢慢地移动着，一寸一寸地填满了卡罗尔让她屏住呼吸。 当卡罗尔吃得饱饱的时候，她高兴地呜咽着，她感觉到娜塔莎的身体在她身上泛起了红晕。

“Want me to love and fuck you into this bed, my dear little schoolgirl?”卡罗尔对娜塔莎的dirty talk很敏感，几乎尖叫起来，娜塔莎迅速抽出身子，砰地一声又回到阴道里。 娜塔莎用她喜欢的方式干了卡罗尔，每一次都深深地有目的的插入，她总是迅速地把卡罗尔推到悬崖边缘，让她呆在那里。 娜塔莎从卡罗尔湿漉漉的阴道里快速地进进出出。 皮肤摩擦的声音以一种可憎的方式充满了整个房间。

卡罗尔呜咽着恳求道:“Nat……l-let me...hear you.” 当卡罗尔被插入的时候，娜塔莎在她身上——低声呻吟着进入她的耳朵，湿热的呼吸打在她的脖子上卡罗尔又呜咽了一声，娜塔莎的声音激起了omega的涟漪。 卡罗尔娜塔莎一起冲刺，卡罗儿能感受到娜塔莎的腺体在抽搐，大量滚烫的液体刺激着她的内壁，让她浑身止不住的颤抖。

娜塔莎低声喘息着：“My...baby...girl...come, come for sister…”

卡罗尔气喘吁吁地说: “Oh fuck- Nat！sister, yes!!”卡罗尔背对着娜塔莎，趴在床上，内壁紧紧的咬着娜塔莎的腺体。娜塔莎又抽动了一会儿，让卡罗儿平躺在床上，从高潮中放松下来。娜塔莎欣赏着卡罗尔高潮过后的美景，泛红的肌肤，挺立的乳头，甜腻的呻吟，猛烈收缩的腹部，都刺激着她的感官让她的腺体再次挺立。

娜塔莎喘着粗气把腺体从卡罗尔身体里抽出身来，吻了吻卡罗尔的耳朵。 一旦娜塔莎拉出来，卡罗尔的花蜜混合着娜塔莎的精液开始从她的内心溢出来。 娜塔莎再次掏出手机，给刚刚做完爱的卡罗尔拍了张照片，照片上她满身都是自己的液体。

当娜塔莎给卡罗尔拍照时，卡罗尔咯咯地笑了起来，问道:“I take it you liked this.”

娜塔莎低头亲吻着卡罗尔的脸颊，双手放在她的腰部，挺立腺体再次来到卡罗尔两腿之间：“Yeah, and babygirl, it's a long night.”


	2. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在酒会上carol太亲近黛安娜，nat吃醋了，并在回家后狠狠的惩罚了carol，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为寡攻站街

“You've got a lot of nerve. ”Natasha发出嘶嘶声。 carol和Natasha刚刚回到她们公寓，那个红发女人立刻把carol按在前门上。 Natasha的手抚摸着carol的背，指尖抚摸着她的脊椎，嘴唇微微地爱抚着carol的肩膀：“Not just wearing this skimpy little thing, but letting Diana touch you like she owns you. ”

“I'm not”Natasha的声音使carol脊背发凉，她挣扎着转身撅着嘴，用天真的眼神看着娜塔莎，下唇故意地颤抖着，尽量使自己看上去显得无辜。

“No？But Diana tweeted the group photo, and it looks like you guys had fun while I was gone ？And I thought you said she was your favorite dancer.”用她低沉、沙哑的声音慢吞吞地说着这句话，懒洋洋的用手指抚摸carol的脸颊和鼻子，她的嘴唇掠过擦carol的脖子，注意到carol在颤抖时，她阴沉地笑了。

carol眨了眨眼睛，很快意识到她这个的行为有多严重时，沉重地咽了口唾沫，用鼻子深深地吸了一口气，试图用最甜腻乖巧的语气讨好Natasha：“I was just trying to piss you off, because you've been out with the other company all night. I love you the most, and I'm your omega.”

“You're a brat.Maybe I should teach you a lesson”低声说着声音阴沉，充满了性感。Natasha伸出手，拨弄着carol耳朵后面的头发，她的舌头快速地移动，轻轻地拂动carol的嘴唇。 Natasha的品味足以让carol呜咽，她咬着carol的下嘴唇，拉扯着。

carol无法抑制自己的呻吟，但幸运的Natasha吞下了它们，她用那恶魔般的舌头侵入了金发女郎的嘴巴，双手爬上了carol的黑色长裙，抓住了那个金发女郎的丰满的屁股。 很快，carol发现自己完全离开了地面，她的双腿缠绕在Natasha的腰间，Natasha紧贴着她的身体，沿着carol的脖子亲吻她。 整个过程，Natasha的汗水和她的汗水混合在一起，carol喘息着，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，身体不由自主的散发出甜蜜的气味，红色和金色的卷发纠缠在一起，这一切都是如此令人陶醉。

carol趴在Natasha的肩膀上喘气，被抱进卧室，她黑色的裙子翻了起来，高跟鞋从脚上滑落，她的屁股暴露在外面，她的屁股柔软的肉紧挨着另一个女人的脸。 Natasha用一只手臂抓住她的，用另一只手臂支撑carol的下背部，她只能在Natasha的肩膀上扭来扭去。Natasha的手在她丰满的屁股上慢慢地摩擦着，按摩着敏感的肌肉，刺激着carol皮肤的热量，用她热腾腾的呼吸挠着carol丰满的臀部。血液涌向carol的头部，红发alpha释放出浓烈的信息素使她的大脑变得更加混乱，她甚至不记得被粗暴地扔到床上，直到Natasha开始脱掉她的裙子。 carol白皙的肌肤暴露在空气中，完美无瑕的身体完全展示出来，几乎没有留下任何想象空间。 雪白纤细的脖颈，精致的一字形锁骨，挺立丰满的胸部，健美的小腹，还有那双腿，上帝保佑那双腿。 肌肉和脂肪的完美结合，女性美与原始的力量，丰满的大腿。

“On my lap. Now.” Natasha命令道，金发女郎乖巧迅速跨坐在她的大腿上，Natasha 用手指缠住carol的一缕头发， “very well.”一缕头发变成了一把，拉扯着她的头发，迫使carol抬起头，露出她脖子上娇嫩的皮肤。 Natasha仍然用另一只手紧紧地捏着carol的屁股，她的手指之间的皮肤因为太过用力都变白了。 carol大声呻吟，Natasha粗暴地咬着她的脖子，用力吮吸着她的脉搏点，以至于留下了痕迹。 carol所能做的就是颤抖和呜咽，因为Natasha粗暴地亲吻、咬、吮吸着她的脖子和肩膀，carol双腿缠绕在Natasha的腰部以保持不动。

“You love it when I mark you don’t you little slut? The thought of someone seeing all these marks makes you wet doesn’t it? ”Natasha轻轻的用舌尖撩拨着carol的耳垂。“ N-Nat! ” carol的脸涨得通红，因为红色女郎咬住了她的颈后的腺体。 “What's the matter, babygirl？ Did I bite you too hard ” Natasha的声音带着嘲弄的口气。而carol只能在 Natasha的大腿上颤抖，她大口吞咽着空气，脚趾蜷曲着，嘴巴张开着，她悸动的阴部浸润着Natasha的大腿。她的身体开始着火，汗水把头发粘在脖子上，欲望的浪潮穿过她的身体。carol喘着气，试图用自己摩擦Natasha的大腿。

红发女人发出一声低沉的呻吟，让金发女郎在她的大腿上晃了一会儿，享受着曲线优美的金发女郎的阴部在她大腿摩擦的感觉 。Natasha手指触碰carol湿润的外唇，手指变得湿润，然后把它们放进嘴里，细细的品味。carol还没来的及羞涩，Natasha的两指就伸进了她的身体，Natasha热烈地吻着她的嘴唇。carol能在Natasha的舌头上尝到自己的味道，她用舌头吮吸，呻吟的声音比她想象的还要大。在她的阴道里，Natasha开始卷曲她的手指贴着carol柔软的上半身，Natasha得意的笑着，因为新的体液从carol的阴道里流出来，顺着她匀称的大腿内侧流下来。 

Natasha不停地卷曲她的手指，carol的臀部摆动着，狠狠地推向Natasha的胯部，红发女郎熟练找到了她的 g 点，无情地用手指摩擦着它，直到carol的身体在颤抖、双腿发软，Natasha不得不把她放回床上，carol的尖叫声冲向天花板，Natasha用她的手指在她的阴道里重重地敲击着，卧室里充满了湿漉漉的、压抑的噪音，体液不断从carol体内溢出，Natasha在carol高潮之前退出了，carol的花瓣在跳动，试图咬紧Natasha的手指，好让它们留在里面。 carol发出一声呜咽，因为Natasha在她离高潮如此之近的时候拒绝给她。

"You don't get to cum until I say so."Natasha摩擦着carol的丰满的臀肉，carol呜咽着挣扎的试图去磨蹭红发alpha裤子里早以挺立的腺体。Natasha抓起她美丽的金发，把不听话的omega拉进一个粗暴吻里，红发女郎咬住carol的嘴唇，她的舌头伸进了carol的嘴里，使得omega的膝盖瞬间变得软弱无力。

Natasha 停止了亲吻，用两个手指代替她的舌头，carol立即开始吮吸。“Eager, aren’t you? It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” Natasha的声音充满了戏谑。carol的眼睛颤动着闭上，呻吟着，身体剧烈的起伏。

Natasha把她的手指从carol的嘴里抽出来，放在胸前，绕过一个挺立的乳头。“Liked the sound of that, baby?” 用手指在嘴唇上下滑动，逗弄着carol张开嘴，“ n-nat ，ple-”carol低声说，话语卡在她的喉咙里。

Natasha对着carol坚硬的乳头低下了嘴，用白牙齿咬住乳头的尖端。 carol无助地呻吟着。 Natasha吸了一会儿，然后开口了。

“Want what?” Natasha问。

“You know….please, just—” carol乞求道。

Natasha深色的绿眼睛眯起来，好像在读carol的思想。 她的嘴唇微微一笑：“Then you’ve got to tell me what you want, babygirl . Just say it properly and I’ll make you feel good, alright? Just say it.”

carol觉得自己在悸动，阴户紧紧地抓住空气，好像她迫不及待地想让Natasha回到她的身体里。 没有了Natasha的安抚，她感到空虚和疼痛，她抬起臀部，紧绷的大腿诱人地张开，脸上充满着欲望。

“please！fuck me！”carol的声音几乎不稳定，已经因为渴望它而紧张不安了。

“Oh, fuck,” 当carol的手被Natasha绑在床头时，她抱怨着。

“Language,” Natasha低声说，把她的声音弄得轻快起来。 她的脸埋在carol的大腿之间，唯一可见的是红色的卷发。 她的嘴唇盘旋在carol过度刺激的阴蒂上，用每一个动作来擦拭它。“I don’t think I like a foul mouth on my little girl. Wouldn’t want a punishment, would you, baby?”

这些话让carol的原本就滚烫的身体，烧的更旺了，金发女郎咬紧牙关。 Natasha这样跟她说话，她又爱又恨。 这是不对的，但Natasha每次都这样，这只会让她更湿：“Screw you.”

“I don’t think you’re ready to do that, but if you want to….” Natasha沉思道。

Natasha的手揉捏carol的胸部，指尖戳进了carol的乳头，掐了她一下。 carol的背弓起来，她的阴蒂紧贴着Natasha的嘴，然后她最敏感的部位突然被咬了一口，整个宇宙在 carol脑子里爆炸，金发女郎被快乐和欲望蒙蔽了双眼。

carol的意识渐渐地回到自己身边，首先注意到她的呼吸变得多么急促，她平时明亮的眼睛现在是多么黑暗，充满了泪水，她闪闪发光的金发现在粘在脸上，汗水顺着前额滚落，她渴望得到更多。

Natasha轻轻地抚摸carol紧绷的大腿，一遍又一遍地摩擦她的拇指：“I should stretch you more, it’s been a while, I should -”

“No more waiting, you know I can take it. You've made sure of that. You trained me so good alpha”carol气呼呼瞪着Natasha表示抗议着，但是因为她满脸通红、嘴唇被咬伤、这种效果反而减弱了，真的很可爱。

更可爱的是，当Natasha用手拍打她结实的屁股时，她大声地尖叫起来，眼神呆滞地眨着眼睛。

“Say that again, sweetie.” Natasha低声说着，她的声音是那么黑暗，嘶哑和绝望。

carol羞耻的摇摇头，她一开始并不是有意那样说的。 她为什么要再说一遍？ Natasha为什么要她这么做？ Natasha手指还在摸着她的阴部，突然滑了进来，carol不由自主地倒抽出了一口气。 Natasha无情地伸出她的手指在carol的身体里进进出出。 放在carol头发上的手沿着她的下巴一直滑到喉咙，然后缠绕上去，切断了她的空气供应。

因为Natasha刚刚以同样残忍的速度又增加了两个手指，她是如此饱满，伸展开来，想要得到什么，但是她发现她不能。她比她一生中的任何时候都绝望，她的思绪在旋转，黑色占据了她视线的边缘，她只是想要---- 需要---- 再来一次，但是Natasha让她吸入绝望的气息，她哭泣。

“Fuck, sister please, I just want to come, please, please, I need to come, fuck me, fuck me, fuck—” carol的话音里带着哭腔，身体止不住的颤抖着。

Natasha深深地、用力地吻着carol，安抚着她，偷走了carol肺里的空气。 当carol放松下来的时候，Natasha脸上的笑容是致命的。

废话不多说，Natasha脱下她的紧身连衣裤和夹克，露出白皙的皮肤和粗壮的腺体。carol身体前倾，试图把手放在她身上，但绳索把她拽了回来，她呜呜叫起来。

“Want to touch me?”Natasha一边低声说，一边着迷地摸索着carol丰满的肉体，她的腺体压在carol的悸动的入口。 这足以让carol的眼睛向她的后脑勺转动，她轻轻地哭泣。Natasha笑了：“Not yet.”

Natasha 轻轻地把carol的大腿向后推开，猛的一下进入她的身体。她的腺体在carol阴道里的过热、过湿的滑动并不是什么新鲜事，但是这种感觉是难以形容的好。carol仰着头呻吟着，几乎没有注意到Natasha的指甲在她皮肤上留下的红色印记。 她只感觉到娜塔莎的手指摩擦她挺立乳头，舌头滑进嘴里，粗大腺体在她的身体里进出。它的声音是淫秽的，充满了整个房间，随着每一次肉体上的重击，在carol的两腿之间都会有一种快乐的颤栗。 

“God, baby, you look so good like this,”Natasha低声说道，放慢了她的插入速度，空闲的手也挑逗着carol的身体。

当Natasha终于的恢复原有的速度时，她的整个身体好像都碎了。 carol只能拱起她的背，张开嘴，睁大眼睛，双目失明，在情感的薄雾中消耗。

Natasha抓住carol的臀部，依旧狠狠地在carol的身体里进出着。与此同时她的牙齿狠狠撕咬carol的颈后的腺体，几乎要流出血来，尽管carol刚刚高潮，她还是感到一阵激动，享受着carol阴道的剧烈收缩和痉挛紧咬着她的腺体。欣赏着carol从令人眩晕的高地上飞快地落下来，把空气吸进她的肺里，她那丰满的胸部随着每一次喘息而起伏。

carol的双腿紧紧地缠着Natasha，感受Natasha的腺体在她身体里跳动。Natasha的插入速度加快了，她疯狂地在carol的耳边咆哮。 一连串绝对肮脏的下流话从她的嘴里涌出: 她是多么喜欢像这样和carol做爱，刺激儿乐趣。 她是多么喜欢用腺体干她，摩擦她的感觉是多么美好，她是多么喜欢carol的下体紧咬着她不放的快感……Natasha的腺体深深的埋进她的阴部，金发女郎被粘稠的液体填满与此同时一股热量在她体内释放了。细腻的感觉轰击着她的身体，双腿僵硬，手臂僵硬，战栗，抽搐，似乎永无止境。Natasha把腺体从carol体内拿出来，精液和花蜜争先恐后的从颤抖的花瓣里涌出。

carol没有意识到她花了多长时间试图让自己平静下来，直到她感觉到那根巨物的尖端再次推入她的入口：“You didn't think we were done, did you？”


End file.
